


Icecream and Pokéballs

by burritoyumm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Football, M/M, cheerleading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burritoyumm/pseuds/burritoyumm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles get sucked into cheerleading Derek Hale definitely notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icecream and Pokéballs

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt from this came from  
> irebelledforthis

     It started a couple of weeks ago.When it did there wasn’t much talking, I mean there still isn't but at least now I know more than his jersey number.It’s also what sucked me into cheerleading.

    When my friend Lydia joined the cheerleading team she made me come to all the practices and games so that I could see her cheer and support her. She slowly worked her way up to the caption position. A week after she did Greenberg had to quit the team because he was failing some, or all, of his classes.

Not wanting to make up all new cheers because of one missing person she made me fill in for him while he got his grades back up. It was definitely the last thing I wanted to do but Lydia can be very persuasive when she holds years worth of embarrassing stories over your head.    

    It was my third game when I saw him.  His jersey said Hale and he was number 26. His eyes caught mine and for the rest of the first quarter I could feel his eyes on me. I was so distracted I kept messing up the cheers. I even dropped a girl, accidentally of course.  I told Lydia I wasn’t feeling well and went to the locker room. I could see her doubtful I don't believe a word that is coming out of your mouth look but I kept walking.

    I went to the sink and was in the middle of splashing cold water in my face when I heard the door creak open. I grabbed a paper towel to wipe my face and he was there, his lips to mine. I was so surprised that I just stood there staring at him wide eyed through the whole kiss.

    After he noticed that I was just standing there dumbfounded he pulled away and mumbled something to the extent of “Sorry this was stupid.”

    By then my mind had restered what just happened and I pulled him back to me and kissed him pressing my body into his.

    I still don’t know how long we were in there for. All we noticed was us, a mess of two sweaty bodies. All that we cared about was kissing, some groping, and breathing as an afterthought.

After who knows how long Scott barged in. He then immediately ran out and told Lydia.

Whatever this is with Derek has continued ever since.

*****

    The whole game lasted forever, or at least I felt like it did. I think as I approach a swing at the park. I’m not surprised that I got there before Derek because he has to change and I don’t.

    I finally realize how cold it is when my hands touch the cold chains of the swing. My phone buzzes and I pull it out seeing that its my dad wondering if I’m going to be home soon.

    After I message Derek I get in my jeep and start to drive home.

*****

    Right when I get to my locker Scott and Lydia rush up blurting “Hows Derek?” at the same time.

    “Can we not?” I ask but the second its out of my mouth I regret it.

    “What did you do this time?” Lydia asks.

    “Why do you always assume it’s me?”

    “Because Stiles, I’ve known you since kindergarten.” She replies and I know that she has latched on and isn’t giving up until I tell her.

“Fine, last night I bailed and now he hasn’t texted me back,” I admit.

    “Why would you bail?” Scott asks.

    “My dad texted me saying he needed me.”

    “Really or did he just ask when you would be home?” Lydia says giving me a look that clearly says she’s not buying it.

    “Same thing right?” I ask.

They just groan and part ways to go to class.

*****

    My classes today went by in a blur. Mostly because I wasn’t paying attention to a word my teachers were saying.

Now I’m in my jeep about to give scott a ride home from school when I get a text from Derek saying “Your going to have to make it up to me Stilinski.” I sent him a reply saying “Tell me when and where and I’ll make sure you forgive me.” Right after I send it Scott snatches my phone from me, probably because I was grinning like an idiot.

    “Oh so now you guys are flirting?”  he says.when he finished reading it.

    “If thats what you wanna call it.” I say pulling up to his house.

    “That’s definitely what I would call it.” he says as he tosses me my phone and climbs out of the jeep. He sticks his head back in to say “I would tell you to come in but it looks like you have a date to get ready for.”

I immediatly look down at my phone to see Derek’s text , “Tonight, the park at eight.” I look up to where Scott was, finding that he already went inside.

I text Derek back saying “Can’t wait” and head back home **  
*******

I get in the house and try and sneak to my room without being noticed when my dad pops out of nowhere and makes me jump like a foot off the floor.

“How was school?” He asks.

“Fine. I have to get ready because I’m going over to scotts for dinner.” I say trying to escape.

“Since when do you have to get ready to go over to Scotts?” He asks.

    “Since, uh, Scott’s dad started staying there.” I say with only a hint of question in my voice.

    “Since when do you actually care what he thinks?”  he says doubtfully.

    “ He’s trying to mend relationships. Start new. Give him a chance dad. And have you seen him lately?  He’s a freaking skyscraper! I swear he grow a like a foot each day,” I ramble on.

    “Okay, whatever.” he says in a  tone that reflects I’m too tired to fight answers out of you right now.

    I take that as my cue to scramble off to my room.  I collapse on my bed and text Scott telling him that I'm supposed to be at his house for dinner tonight.

*****

    I’m right back where I was yesterday, sitting on the swing waiting for Derek. I idly pick at the rust on the chain of the swing.

    I look up and see Derek walking up in his black leather jacket.  “Hey” I say getting up to follow him to the grass where we sit down. “Sorry about yesterday.”

    “It’s all good.” He says as he pulls me closer to him. There's no time to respond because he is there kissing me. All my thoughts melt away.  He shifts so he is on top of me. I just take in his familiar taste and smell. He bites my lip hard enough to hurt a little but not hard enough to draw blood. He pulls away to look at me. He doesn’t just glance up at me, he really looks at me . It seems like forever until he finally confesses what he’s really thinking. “We can’t do this anymore.” The just as abrupt as the conversation started he got up and walked away.  I sit there for a moment registering what happened and that he was leaving.  

    I get up and rush towards the direction that Derek went. I keep going but think that I should see him by now. . I slow down and take in my surroundings which isn't  much might I add. It’s just a really big field with a park. It would take most people a good five minutes to get  out of view. Derek is apparently an exception though. He completely vanished.

    I lay down in the grass trying to think of what I did wrong. Maybe it’s still about when I bailed on him, maybe I’m not reliable enough. My mind just wanders to the sky. There  are lots of stars and no clouds. Right in the middle of it all is the almost full moon.

    My phone vibrates and I pull it out. “ Are you coming home tonight?” of course it was dad.

    “Yeah, I’m on my way.” I type. As I walk back to my car my mind wanders back to how Derek just disappeared.  

    Now having reached my jeep i heave the door open and pull my phone back out.  Scrolling through the contacts I stop when it says Hale and press call. It rings for what seems like an eternity before it goes to voicemail. Instead of calling him a million times I text him saying “What the hell was that?” an understatement to my actual thoughts.  I stick my key into the ignition and head home to watch movies and eat ice cream. Thats what girls do right? Anyway lets see if it actually works.

*****

I hear dad open my door and say “ Get up or you’ll be late son.”

“I feel sick.” I groan in response.

“Stiles you’ll be fine.” he says because he figueres I'm faking it. Hearing the door shut and I scramble to my feet. I listen at the door until I hear the front door shut.

Having approximately one minute until he comes back inside I run to the fridge. Grabbing the leftover spaghetti noodles from the night before last I shut myself in the bathroom. It’s not even ten seconds later that the front door opens again.

I make wreatching noises and plop the noodles into the toilet. I found out a few months ago that is sounded exactly like puking. “ I’ll call in your absence. I’m going to be working late tonight, are you going to be alright on your own?” Dad says through the door.

“Yeah I’ll be fine.” I say trying to make it sound like a croak between gags.

“Okay, well I guess I’ll head out then.” He says and I hear the thump of his boots fade.

I put the lid on the remaining noodles and flush the toilet. The faint sound of a car engine is present as my dad pulls out of the garage.

I put the spaghetti back in the fridge and grab a huge bowl of moose tracks ice cream.

When I’m back in the cozy comfort of my bed I turn on Cry Baby to start off my Johnny Depp marathon because isn’t Johnny Depp supposed to make everything better?

*****

I got through the rest of Cry Baby, Benny and Joon, Chocolat, and half of Sweeney Todd by the time Lydia and Scott barge in.  When they found me I had a mess of  Dr.Pepper cans, an empty container of ice cream, a half eaten bag of hot cheetos, two packages of gummy worms and a plate of pizza rolls in front of me.

Lydia starts collecting the empty ice cream container, Dr.Pepper cans and stray crumbs. “ So what’s gotten into you?” Scott asks.

“Derek dumped me.” I say bluntly.

Lydia sits on the bed with me and Scott . “I thought it was going well. Did he tell you why he ended it?”She says.

“He said he couldn’t do this anymore and left.”

“Well he has to come around and talk to you sometime.” Scott offers.

“I don’t know.” I say brushing it off as best as I can.

“What can we do to make you feel better?” Scott asks as Lydia slips into the hallway. Knowing her it’s probably to call for reinforcements. I just shrug and slouch back into the blankets.

“ I know!” scott says almost bouncing up and down. “We can make a blanket fort. you love blanket forts.” Before I can respond he is already out the door, probably to get more pillows and blankets.

I continue to watch Sweeney Todd and wonder who Lydia called. Sweeney kills a few more people before I hear hushed voices in the hallway.

A minute later Scott and Lydia come in with arms full of fort materials. Allison, Erica, and Isaac follow behind them.

They pile the materials on my bed.  Lydia keeps on tidying up the room while Scott Allison Isaac, and Erica start building the fort.  Erica and Isaac put up the walls while Scott and  Allison make the inside all cozy. I kinda just lay there and do nothing to contribute.

It’s not too long before we’re all snuggled up to watch the Pirates Of The Caribbean movies while passing around a tub of popcorn.

*****

It’s been about three days since Derek and I have talked. I've seen him at a game but he didn’t acknowledge me.

My thoughts slow and I’m on the brink of falling asleep when my phone buzzes.  I see that its from Derek and my heart skips a beat. I open it and read through it slowly. “ will you come to the park? It’s urgent.”

Thats all it said. i was still a little confused but I replied. “On my way.”

Slipping on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt I grab my keys from the kitchen counter. I rush out the door as quickly and quietly as possible.

I get to my jeep and go to unlock it and of course drop my keys.  Cursing under my breath I fiddle with the keys until I hear a quiet click of the lock and I slide in and start the jeep.

*****

I swear i hit every red light in the way but I’m finally here. Getting out of the jeep I start to walk towards where we usually meet. I walk as fast as I can without looking like an eager spaz.  As I get closer I see a figure sitting in the grass.

“Hey Derek.” I call towards him but he doesn’t respond.  As i get closer something looks off.  I squint to try and get a better look but it doesn’t help.

    I get close enough to see what it is and I take off running towards them because its not Derek. It’s two bodies slumped together in the grass.  The closer I get to them the more blood I can see.

    I finally get close enough to see that it’s Scott and Isaac.  They're just laying there in a bloody unconscious heap.  I try to wake them up but it doesn’t work.

    Thinking that I can’t carry them to my jeep I call an ambulance. After I get off the phone with them I call Derek hoping to find out what the hell is going on but it just goes straight to voicemail.

*****

    Scott and Isaac are still at the hospital unconscious. Scotts mom is probably still there even though the doctors say that they won't wake up until late tomorrow.  They said it was an animal attack, probably a cougar. They have bite marks and deep gashes made from claws.  They’re wounds are going to take three weeks to a month to heal completely.

    I’m not at the hospital though, i’m breaking into the sheriff's station. Something i’ve done many times, all of which was with scott. Except now. Now I can’t wait for Scott to wake up.

    I’m already in my dad’s office trying to get the filing cabinet open. There's a click and the drawer slides open.

    I browse through the letters until I see the letter H. I pull out the Hale file and scribble down their address on a sticky note.  I put everything back where I found it and rush out to my jeep.

    I try to call Derek and Cora one last time before I just show up at their house but neither of them answer.

*****

    I finally reach their house, which is in the middle of the forest might I add. I go up and knock on the door. When nobody answers right away I start second guessing myself. I know he is here because I can see his camaro but what if he still isn’t talking to me. what is he’s not here and he is somewhere in a bloody heap like scott and Isaac were? My thoughts are interrupted by Cora opening the door. “what the hell are you doing here Stiles?!” she hisses.

    “Uh, I was hoping to see Derek.” I saw weakly.

    “You have to leave now.” She says as she drags me towards my jeep. I try to pull away or at least stand my ground but she’s like five times stronger than I would have expected.

    “Is he here? Is he okay?” I ask scrambling to keep my footing as she pushes me towards my jeep.

    “Yeah, he’s here. He’s fine but you have to leave now. I’ll tell him to call you ar whatever.”

    “Wait, what the hell is going on? He text me to meet him in the park and I find ny friends in a bloody heap.”

    “Smooth Derek.” She mumbles almost inaudibly. “Well I don’t know what thats about, all i can do is tell him that you were looking for him.” She continues.

“If he’s here can’t I just talk to him now?” I ask.

“No everyone in the house is sleeping, it’s almost one in the morning stiles. If you don’t want my parents to wake up and burst out here then I suggest you leave now.” She looking highly irritated.

“Okay, fine i’ll leave.” I say opening the door to my jeep.

*****

I hear my phone ringing. I still can't quite tell If I’m still dreaming or if someone is actually calling. Opening my eyes I grab for my phone and answer groggily. “Hello?”

    “Hey dude, it’s me Scott. Isaac and I just checked out of the hospital. Can I come over?it’s kinda important.”

    “Yeah,i’ll be here. Are you guys alright? What happened? I thought you were supposed to get out later tonight.”

    “I’ll tell you when we get there.” he says and hangs up.

    I get a bowl of cereal and go back to my room. I hear the front door open and then Scott and Isaac are at the doorway to my room. “Okay is it just me or did you guys get here unnaturally fast?” I ask suspiciously.

    “Let me start by telling you what happened last night. So we went to the park to meet up with Derek. You were, still are, really messed up about him. We wanted to help you, we just thought maybe we could get some answers for you.”

    “How would talking to Derek when he won't talk to me help? You think that he would tell someone else what's wrong with me before he told me?” I interrupt Scott.

    “I really don’t know what we were thinking. We were just trying to help,” He says.

    “Why is he trying to help me?Helping isn’t really his strong suit.” I gesture to Isaac.

    “He was the one who had Dereks number. Anyway we went to the park to talk but when Derek came up something about him seemed really off. When we saw that his eyes were glowing we tried to back away but he started attacking us. Now weird things are happening. “

“Wait so what attacked you was Derek, not a wild animal? And what do you mean weird things started happening?”

“Derek was the one who attacked us but he seemed like a wild animal. He didn’t seem human.”

“Don’t forget about claws and fang things,” Isaac interrupts.

“Oh yeah, he had theses weird claws, they weren't regular fingernails. He also had these really long canine teeth.”

“So now you're suggesting that Derek is a werewolf? That he turned you and you run like lightning,” I ask

“Well if you put it that way it sounds ridiculous but there is something else you should see.” Scott pulls off the bandage on his arm. It ‘s not the huge gruesome gash that I was expecting, it’s the mark you get after a scab comes off. A thin fleshy pink slash.

“Thats one of the huge wounds you got thats supposed to take three weeks to heal,” I ask.

“Yeah, they’re all either like this or gone completely. I know, it’s crazy,” Scott says.

“Derek is dangerous but we need answers. Not just of you now,” Isaac chimes in.

I pull out my phone and text Derek “We need to talk.”

To my surprise he actually texts back right away. “My schedule is really busy right now, sorry.”

“Seeing as you just attacked my friends I think you can make some time.”

“Fine, meet me in the park in an hour.”

“You better show up this time.”

looking up from my phone I realize that Scott and Isaac are staring at me expectantly. “Oh, um, he said to meet him in the park in an hour,” I say lamely.

*****

“Well so far no bodies,” I say.

“He could just be waiting for us to finish what he started,” Isaac says.

“Again with the not helping. “ I say looking for Derek. I see him walking towards us with Cora.

“Hi.” I say once they get close enough to hear.

“You better tell us what the hell you did to us,” Isaac snaps.

“Okay I will, Derek starts. “How do I put this?”

“Your a werewolf who bit my friends and now they’re turning? Or do you wanna do the whole Twilight thing and where I say “I know what you are.” Or do you want go with the whole Mortal Instruments thing and call me a mundane? Or do you want to use the Harry Potter version and call me a muggle?”

“This isn’t time for your book talk Stiles,” Isaac snaps.

“Give me a chance to explain. I’ve alway had trouble controlling the change but recently it’s been better. I could control it really well, the last couple of full moons didn’t even bother me. i thought I had it under control, I really did. I didn’t seek you guys out as a target or anything,” Derek says.

“So are you a werewolf too,” Scott asks cora.

“Yeah our  whole family is, we’re born werewolfs not bitten,” She explains.

“Is there a cure,” he continues.

“No. our mom wants to help though. She can help you guys control the shift and teach you how to catch scents and stuff, if you decide to let her. But whatever you decide you can’t tell anyone about us.”her tone suddenly turning harsh. “I mean your parents will find out eventually but I swear if you expose us it will be the last thing you do.”

“Hey, we should let them talk.” Derek says leading me away from the group. When we get far enough away that our conversations don’t mingle he continues. “So why I ended it between us is because this. I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“Well now that I know the risks does this mean we can pick up where we left off,” I ask.

“If you really know what you're getting into. Dating a werewolf can get really complicated.”

“Dating,” I ask.

“Oh, um , I mean only if you want to.” He says blushing furiously. “So do you? Wanna date?”

“Yes I do.” I say pulling him closer to me. He bends down and his lips meet mine. As we kiss there is the sound of Scott and Cora in the background giggling and saying “ooohhh”  like we’re back in elementary school.

*****

Isaac, Scott, and I pull up to the Hale house two days later for their werewolf training stuff.

I’m here because Scott and Isaac needed a ride and because I get to see Derek.

Derek and Cora open the front door before we can get out of the jeep. Cora comes up grabbing Scott and Isaac and saying “C’mon mom’s waiting in the back,” dragging them in the direction of a gate that I’m guessing leads to the backyard.

Derek takes my hand and leads me into his house and up a flight of stairs. We walk halfway down a hallway when he opens a door and pulls me inside.

He pushes me down on the bed and climbs on top of me pinning my hands above my head. I can see tons of shelves filled with trophies.

Before I can examine any more of the room he kisses me. Not one of those light brush of the lips kisses, it was one filled with heat and intensity lasting so long you feel like you’ll never catch your breath again. His kisses moved to my jawline and I felt something different.

I pulled away to look at him and said “Is that a Pokéball in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” he rolled off me turning bright red. “Hey it’s not a big deal,” I assure.

“No it’s not what you think, or actually it’s exactly what you thought.” He says pulling a Pokéball out of his pocket. “ My sister said I should make you a valentine and you like Pokémon so I just though… I don’t know it was stupid,” he says sheepishly trailing off .

I grab the Pokéball out of his hand and open it. Inside there is an adorably made note that says “If you were a Pokémon I would choose you!”

“This is the first real valentine I’ve ever gotten. It’s the best, thank you so much!” I say wondering how I got the best boyfriend.

We lay on his bed discussing which Pokémon is best. Then Scott and Isaac come in and insist we finish our discussion another time when they’re not around.

Scott and Isaac get in the car as I say goodbye to Derek on the porch.  “See you tomorrow at the game,”I ask.

“I won’t be playing but I’ll still be there to support my team.”

“I wont be cheering in the third quarter. Wana meet under the bleachers and make out?” I ask only half joking.

“I’ll be there, “ he says to my surprise.

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

“You do realize that I consider this flirting right?” I ask.

“Yup,” is all he says.

I kiss his cheek and walk to my jeep.

*****

Sure enough, after the third quarter I’m sneaking off towards the bleacher. I duck underneath them hoping nobody notices. “Hey,” I whisper.

“Hi,” he says pulling me down next to him.

As soon as we kiss I hear a very familiar throat clear. i turn around to look already knowing who I would find.

“Hi dad, this is Derek, my boyfriend." **  
**

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Sorry there're are probably a lot of errors I didn't catch.  
> Also sorry the ending wasn't that strong.


End file.
